


Awkward

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Spencer finally asked you out. But the date didn't go as planned. You remind him that his friends’ first date advice isn't all it's cracked up to be.Kiss request: "an awkward kiss given after a first date" with Spencer Reid
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Awkward

Standing outside the entrance to your apartment building, Spencer focused all of his attention on the cement beneath his feet. Hands behind his back, he shifted his weight back and forth, avoiding eye contact with you.

You pursed your lips as you watched him shuffle. But after entertaining a few of his uncomfortable tilts, you waved your hand in front of his face.

“Spencer? Goodnight?”

He snapped his gaze back to your face. Scratching his head with one hand, he smiled awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah. Right. Goodnight.”

You bit your bottom lip. Beyond your conscious control, your eyes flickered down to his mouth. You blinked a few times as you held your breath.

“Look,” he sighed. “I know this wasn’t the best evening out. I’m really sorry.”

“Spenc—”

“You don’t have to worry about me calling you again.”

“What gave you the idea that I don’t want you to call me?”

He shrugged and stared at the cracks in the pavement.

“Just, well, everything.”

You smirked and raised your eyebrows.

“You had a bottle of wine on the table because your friend David Rossi recommended you go for a nice vintage. But neither of us drink. Derek recommended that you compliment my appearance. But your mind goes beyond the physical. So you had to force out a few compliments about my outfit. Your boss told you to pay for dinner. But I am really more comfortable splitting things because I can take care of myself.”

Spencer looked back at you and furrowed his brow. You smiled and took a deep breath.

“How’d you know?” he asked.

“You come into the coffee shop everyday and tell me about them. I could figure it out.”

“You should be a profiler.”

“I’ll leave catching serial killers to you,” you laughed. You took a step closer to him and he sucked in a breath.

“Spencer, you went to all your guy friends for first date advice. You should have gone to the women. They would have told you exactly the same thing that I’m about to tell you.”

“Which is?”

“I just want you to be yourself.”

You took a deep breath and leaned in to press your lips against his. But he was completely stiff. You withdrew your touch from his face and grimaced. Biting your bottom lip, you glanced downward.

“I thought it was better than shaking your hand,” you murmured.

Spencer finally exhaled that breath. He placed his hands around the side of your face to bring your gaze to his. For the first time that evening, Spencer smiled.

“It is. But only from you.”

Then he reunited your lips with a kiss that could only come from him.

From no one else.

For no one else.

He really should have just listened to JJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying so far? Submit a request for the [50 Kiss Challenge.](https://melanoms.tumblr.com/post/613164682334945280/lets-kiss-50-kiss-challenge) Open to multifandom requests!


End file.
